niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Zasady przyznawania championatów w różnych krajach
opracowały Iwona i Justyna Lenarczyk www.republika.pl/arcticchallenge Za pomoc i udostępnienie informacji dziękujemy: ◊ Dorocie Łędzewicz - www.spaniel.pl ◊ Susanne Davidsson - www.dragviken.com ◊ Anette Myhre - www.samoyeds.dk ◊ Giuseppe Biagiottiemu - www.alaskanmalamute.it Wyjaśnienie skrótów: CACJ - wniosek na championa młodzieży krajowego, CWC, CAC - wniosek na championa krajowego, CACIB - wniosek na championa międzynarodowego ? – brak danych Jak mówi znane porzekadło „co kraj to obyczaj” dlatego zanim wybierzecie się gdzieś za granicę na wystawę warto poczytać poniższe zasady. AUSTRIA Österreichischer Kynologenverband Siegfried Marcus - Strasse 7 2362 BIEDERMANNSDORF Tel. 00 43 / 2236 710 667 Fax. 00 43 / 2236 710 667 --- 00 43 / 2236 710 630 www.oekv.at E-mail: office@oekv.at Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ(JugendBester) od 2 sędziów albo 2 CACJ + 1 CAC z klasy pośredniej albo otwartej uzyskanego do wieku 24 miesięcy Champion: 4 CAC od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień Weteran: 3 pierwsza lokata z oceną doskonała w klasie weteranów, od 2 różnych sędziów BELGIA Union Royale Cynologique Saint Hubert Avenue A.Giraud, 98 1030 BRUXELLES Tel. 00 32 2 / 245 48 40 Fax. 00 32 2 / 245 87 90 www.srsh.be E-mail: info@srsh.be Młodzieżowy: Nie ma Champion : 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień (CAC w Brukseli liczy się podwójnie) BIAŁORUŚ Belorussian Cynological Union (BCU) P.O. Box 532 220050 MINSK Tel. 00 375 / 17 289 30 92 Fax. 00 375 / 17 289 30 92 www.bcu-upo.org E-mail: info@bcu-upo.org Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ od 2 sędziów albo 2 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 2 sędziów; jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CACJ ale musi być championat z krajów Rosja, Ukraina, Litwa, Łotwa Champion: 6 CAC od 4 sędziów albo 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 3 sędziów, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC ale musi być championat z krajów Rosja, Ukraina, Litwa, Łotwa (czyli najpierw championat w tych krajach a później na Białoruś) BOŚNIA I HERCEGOWINA Unija Kinoloskih Saveza Bosne - Hercegovine Petrakijina 24 71000 Sarajevo Tel. +387.33.206.468 Fax. +387.33.206.468 E-mail: kinoloski_savez@lsinter.net Młodzieżowy: 2 CACJ Champion: 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej dwa na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień, często są organizowane wystay na których można otrzymać championat za 2 CAC, np w Sarajewie BUŁGARIA Bulgarian Republican Federation of Cynology Str Hristo Belchev 12, 3rd floor SOFIA 1000 Tel. 00 359 / 2 980 18 73 Fax. 00 359 / 2 980 18 73 http://dogs.abv.bg/ E-mail: brfc@mail.orbitel.bg Młodzieżowy : 3 CACJ, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC Champion : 3 CAC odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 6 miesięcy i 1 dzień, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC Grand Champion: 1 CAC po uzyskaniu tytułu championa CHORWACJA Hrvatski Kinoloski Savez Ilica 61 10000 ZAGREB Tel. 00 385 / 1 48 46 124 (126), 00 385 / 1 48 46 125 Fax. 00 385 / 1 48 46 124 http://www.hks.hr E-mail: hks@hks.hr Młodzieżowy : 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej ? na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od ? sędziów, można zamienić 1 CAC uzyskany do wieku 18 miesięcy na CACJ Champion : 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej dwa na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień CYPR Cyprus Kennel Club 44 Vas. Voulgaroktonos street Flat 3 - 4 NICOSIA Tel. 00357 / 22 667 309 - 00357/ 22 677 102 Tel. 00357 / 22 677 488 - 00357/ 22 672 803 Fax. 00 357 / 22 669 407 http://www.cypruskennelclub.com E-mail: cy.kennel.club@cytanet.com.cy Champion : 1 CAC w przypadku zwyciestwa w championach CZECHY Ceskomoravská Kynologická Unie Jankovcova 53 170 00 PRAHA 7 Tel. 00/420.234.602.274, 00/420.602.216.874 Fax. 00/420.234.602.278 http://www.cmku.cz E-mail: cmku@cmku.cz Młodzieżowy : 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej 1 na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 2 sędziów, można zamienić 1 CAC uzyskany do wieku 24 miesięcy na CACJ Champion : 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej dwa na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 2 sędziów, CAC muszą być zdobyte w przynajmniej dwóch sezonach wystawowych (sezon wystawowy = rok kalendarzowy) Jeśli pies który otrzymał CAC jest już Championem Czech res.CAC może przejść w CAC na pisemny wniosek do CKU. DANIA Dansk Kennel Klub Parkvej 1 2680 SOLRŘD STRAND Tel. 00 45 56 / 18 81 00 Fax. 00 45 56 / 18 81 91 http://www.dansk-kennel-klub.dk E-mail: post@dansk-kennel-klub.dk Młodzieżowy : nie ma Champion : 3 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 3 sędziów, dla psów zarejestrowanych w Estonii, Finlandii, Israelu, Norwegii, Szwecji i Rosji, jeśli ma championat własny wystarczy 1 CAC, ostatni CAC musi być uzyskany w wieku powyżej 18 miesięcy (małe rasy) lub 2 lat ( duże rasy ), w klasie championów nie otrzymuje się CAC Nordic Champion: posiadanie 3 championatów spośród 4 krajów: Danii, Szwecji, Norwegii i Finlandii ◊ Język wstążek i symboli w Danii ESTONIA Eesti Kennelliit Siili 21-100 EE 13422 TALLINN Tel. 00 372 / 6 715 023, 00 372 / 6 715 024 Fax. 00 372 / 6 715 022 http://www.kennelliit.ee E-mail: ekl@kennelliit.ee Młodzieżowy : 3 CACJ, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC Champion : 3 CAC, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC; jest przyznawane tylko jeden CAC dla psa i suki spośród psów z klasy otwartej, championów i pośredniej, ostatni CAC musi być przyznany w wieku 2 lat Baltic Champion: 3 championaty z krajów: Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia FINLANDIA Suomen Kennelliitto - Finska Kennelklubben Kamreerintie 8 02770 ESPOO Tel. 00 358 / 9 887 300 Fax. 00 358 / 9 887 303 31 http://www.kennelliitto.fi Młodzieżowy : nie ma Champion : 3 CAC, ale jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC, ostatni CAC powyżej 24 miesięcy Nordic Champion: posiadanie 3 championatów spośród 4 krajów: Danii, Szwecji, Norwegii i Finlandii FRANCJA Société Centrale Canine pour l'Amélioration des Races de Chiens en France 155, avenue Jean Jaurčs 93535 AUBERVILLIERS CEDEX Tel. 00 33 / 1 49 37 54 00 Fax. 00 33 / 1 49 37 01 20 http://www.scc.asso.fr E-mail: contact@scc.asso.fr Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: I - Stowarzyszenia Ras nie organizujące "szczególne": 1) C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji 2) 3 C.A.C.S. z których dwa na w wystawach międzynarodowych i przy tym w maksimum w ciągu dwu lat po otrzymaniu C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji Cztery C.A.C.S. będą musieli być otrzymani pod trzema różnymi sędziami II - Stowarzyszenia Ras organizujące z "szczególne" w ramach wystaw wielorasowych Te Stowarzyszenia rasowe będą musiały obowiązkowo organizować co roku co najmniej dwa albo trzy "Szczególne" w ramach z Wystaw Narodowych albo Międzynarodowych. Dla otrzymania tytułu Championu, pies będzie musiał otrzymać: 1) C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji 2) C.A.C.S. jedna z "szczególnych" 3) C.A.C.S. Wystawy Narodowej albo Międzynarodowej. Te dwa ostatnie C.A.C.S. będą musiały być otrzymane w ciągu maksimum dwu lat po zawodach Zwycięzcy Francji III - Stowarzyszenia Ras organizujące rocznie Wystawę Narodową Elevage (dwóch zwycięzców rocznie dla każdej płci): Te Wystawy Narodowe Elevage będą musiały łączyć minimum 50 osobników dla całości ras albo rozmaitości zależny z Klubu. Dla otrzymania tytułu Championu, pies będzie musiał otrzymać: 1) C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji, bądź C.A.C.S. Wystawy Narodowej Elevage W wypadku , gdzie ten sam pies otrzymałby te dwa C.A.C.S. (i jeżeli one nie są używane dla jego zatwierdzenia), R.C.A.C.S. odszkodowania otrzymanego w drugim przypadku byłby przekształcany w C.A.C.S. pod warunkiem ,że pies mający go otrzymać ponownie napełnia warunki wymagane powyżej. 2) C.A.C.S. w Wystawie Międzynarodowej , gdzie jest obowiązkowo przyznawany C.A.C.I.B. 3) C.A.C.S. jest w Wystawie Narodowej wszystkie rasy, bądź w Wystawie w C.A.C.I.B. wielorasowej, bądź w jedna z Wystaw "Szczególnych" rasowych organizowane przez Klub rasowy Te dwa ostatnie C.A.C.S. będą musieli być otrzymani w ciągu maksimum dwu lat po zawodach Zwycięzcy Francji albo wystawy Elevage. IV - Stowarzyszenia Ras organizujące rocznie Wystawa Narodowa Elevage (nie zakładających ilu zwycięzców rocznie): Te Wystawy Narodowe Elevage będą musiały łączyć minimum 50 osobników dla całości ras albo rozmaitości zależny z Klubu. Dla otrzymania tytułu Championa, pies będzie musiał łączyć : 1) C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji 2) C.A.C.S. Wystawy Narodowej Elevage 3) C.A.C.S. w Wystawie Narodowej albo Międzynarodowej. Oba ostatne C.A.C.S. będą musiały być otrzymane w ciągu maksimum dwu lat po zawodach Zwycięzcy Francji i wystawy Elevage. We wszystkich przypadkach: - C.A.C.S. będą musiały być otrzymane od różnych sędziów (oprócz pierwszego) - dla psów podległym próbom pracy, C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji albo Wystawy Narodowej Elevage będzie zatwierdzony tylko jeżeli, w oba lata, który następują (gdyby on nie otrzymałby poprzednio) pies otrzymuje nagrody wymagane, jeżeli nie to C.A.C.S. będzie przyznawane dla psa, który otrzymał R.C.A.C.S. pod warunkiem, że on spełnia warunki wymagane powyżej W klasie championów nie przyznaje się CAC GIBRALTAR Gibraltar Kennel Club British Dependent Territory of Gibraltar P.O. Box 493 Gibraltar Tel. 00 350 / 41791, Fax. 00 350 / 40826 http://www.gkc.gi E-mail: info@gkc.gi Młodzieżowy: 2 CACJ Champion: 2 CAC, CAC przyznawany jest spośród psów z klasy otwartej, championów i pośredniej, dla championow innych krajów wystarczy 1 CAC, ale pies musi byc zgłoszony do klasy otwartej GRECJA Kennel Club of Greece P.O.Box 51 957 145 65 AGIOS STEFANOS Tel. 00 30 / 210 81 45 165 Fax. 00 30 / 210 81 45 167 http://www.koe.gr e-mail: kenelnet@otenet.gr Młodzieżowy : nie ma Champion : 3 CAC od 3 sędziów bez ograniczeń czasowych GRUZJA Fédération Cynologique de Géorgie Rue Leselidze 22 380005 TBILISSI Tel. 00 995 / 32 98 59 33, 00 995 / 32 98 60 42 Fax. 00 995 / 32 98 60 42 E-mail: fcg@caucasus.net Champion : jeśli ma się championat wystarczy 1 CAC HISZPANIA Real Sociedad Central de Fomento de Razas Caninas en Espańa Lagasca 16, Bajo derecha 28001 MADRID Tel. 00 34 91 / 426 49 60 Fax. 00 34 91 / 435 11 13 00 34 91 / 435 28 95 http://www.rsce.es E-mail: administracion@rsce.es Młodzieżowy : nie ma Champion : 4 CAC od 3 sędziów, w tym przynajmniej jeden CAC musi pochodzić albo z wyznaczonej wystawy przez Hiszpański Związek Kynologiczny ( 2 wystawy w ciągu roku, zazwyczaj Madryt i jedno inne miasto, ktore zmienia się co rok, w roku 2004 były to Wystawa Międzynarodowa w Jerez oraz Wystawa Europejska w Barcelonie) albo z wystawy klubowej tzw. monografiki. Jeśli pies zdobędzie CAC z wystawy "madryckiej" potrzebuje ocenę doskonałą z monografiki, jeśli pies zdobędzie CAC z monografiki potrzebuje ocenę doskonałą z wystawy "madryckiej" HOLANDIA Raad van Beheer op Kynologisch Gebied in Nederland Postbus 75901 1070 AX AMSTERDAM Z Tel. 00 31 / 20 664 44 71 Fax. 00 31 / 20 671 08 46 http://www.kennelclub.nl Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 4 CAC (CAC na wystawie w Amsterdamie i wystawie klubowej liczy się podwójnie, jeżeli pies otrzymał CAC na wystawie w Amsterdamie i wystawie klubowej tylko jeden CAC liczy się podwójnie, R.CAC na wystawie w Amsterdamie i zwykłej liczy się jako ¼, R.CAC na klubówce liczy się jako 1 CAC ) od dwóch sędziów, ostatni CAC musi być uzyskany w wieku powyżej 27 miesięcy, jeśli się ma zdobyte wcześniej CAC to wystarczy R.CAC, tylko jeden CAC spośród mlodzieży, pośredniej, otwartej i championów IRLANDIA Irish Kennel Club Fottrell House Unit 36 - Greenmount Office Park (Harold's Cross Bridge) DUBLIN 6W Tel. 00 353 / 1 453 33 00, 00 353 / 1 453 23 09 Fax. 00 353 / 1 453 32 37 http://www.ikc.ie E-Mail ikenclub@indigo.ie Niestety po angielsku 1. An index figure will be allocated to each sex, also to mixed dog and bitch classes in each breed.. This index figure is arrived at by dividing the total number of valid exhibis at championship shows by the number of shows at which Green Stars were offered, during the previous year ending 30th June, in that breed. 2. Where the total number of eligible exhibits actually shown ( in the dog, bitch or mixed classes as the case may be) is equal to index figure, then five Green Star points will be awarded, for every 20% below the index figure one point will be deducted and for every 20% above the index figure, one point will be added. All Green Star points will be rounded up or down to the nearest whole number. The following examples may be of interest. Index figures say 8 8 eligible exhibits shown, then Green Star points = 5 8 8 5 8 11 7 8 5 3 5 5 5 5 4 4 5 10 10 3. No Green Stars awarded will have a value less then 1 pt or greater than 10 pts 4. No breed will be allocated an index figure of les than 5 5. Before a dog can become a Champion it must win total of not less than 40 Green Star points including one of following, wiz: A) by winning 4x5 – points in the breed under four different judges or B) by winning 2x5 – points and 1x10 in the breed under three different judges or C) by winning 3x5 – points in the breed and 1 Group under four different judges 6. Dogs disqualified for any reason whatsoever cannot be awarded Green Stars. However, the only disqualifications which can lower value in the calculation of index figure are those of disqualification for non-registration and exhibtion i n the wrong breed 7. Where two green Star are offered in any brred, the award to the best dog dog or bitch shall entitle the winner to a Green Star, the value of which shall be at least equal to the value of the Green Star awarded to the best opposite sex. Also, a dog winning a Group or Best In Show will be entitled to Green Star equal in Value to the highest value won by any dog eligible to complete and completing in that Group or Best In Show 8. The title Annual Champion shall be awarded, in each breed to the dog or bitch which has won, in each calendar year, the greatest number of Green Star points, with a minimum of 30 to be won under not less that three different judges. In the case of a tie, then the title joint Annual Champion will be awarded. IZRAEL Israel Kennel Club P.O. Box 10555 52005 RAMAT GAN Tel. 00 972 / 3 672 71 74 Fax. 00 972 / 3 672 71 73 Młodzieżowy : nie ma Champion : 3 CAC od 2 sedziów , ale jeśli ma championat wystarczy zwycięstwo w klasie championów (nie ma tam CAC) by zostać championem po jednej wystawie KAZACHSTAN UNION OF CYNOLOGISTS OF KAZAKHSTAN Gagarin Avenue, 73 Almaty 480 009 KAZAKHSTAN Tel.: 00.7.3272.42.6601Fax: 00.7.3272.42.6601 E-Mail: uck@nursat.kz http://www.uck.freenet.kz Młodzieżowy : 1 CACJ na międzynarodówce albo 2 CACJ na zwykłej Champion : 3 CAC na międzynarodowkach albo 6 CAC na zwykłych, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC, 1 CAC na międzynarodowce jest równy 2 CAC zwykłych, 2 R.CAC jest równe CAC od trzech różnych sędziów LITWA Lietuvos Kinologu Draugija V.Maciuleviciaus 53 LT - 2050 VILNIUS Tel. 00 370 / 5 244 69 01, 00 370 / 5 249 91 19 Fax. 00 370 / 5 244 69 01 http://www.kinologija.lt E-mail: lkd@centras.lt Młodzieżowy : 3 CACJ od 2 sędziów, Champion : 3 CAC (w tym przynajmniej 1 na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 2 sędziów między pierwszym CAC a ostatnim CAC musi upłynąć 1 rok i 1 dzień albo 5 CAC od 3 sędziów, między pierwszym CAC a ostatnim CAC musi upłynąć 1 rok i 1 dzień, młodzieżowy championat Litwy liczy się jako 1 CAC, rok w takim przypadku zaczyna się od daty otrzymania ostatniego Zwycięstwa Młodzieży Baltic Champion: 3 championaty z krajów: Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia LUKSEMBURG Union Cynologique Saint Hubert du Grand Duché de Luxembourg Boîte Postale 69 4901 BASCHARAGE Tel. 00 352 / 50 28 66 Fax. 00 352 / 50 54 14 http://www.UCHL.LU E-mail: UCHL@PT.LU Młodzieżowy : 1 CACJ, w pewnych rasach np. cavalier CACJ sa oddzielnie w kolorach Champion : 2 CAC, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC (musi być wystawiony w klasie championów) w pewnych rasach np. cavalier CAC są oddzielnie w kolorach ŁOTWA Latvijas Kinologiska Federacija Daugavgrivas 6 RIGA LV 1007 Tel. 00 371 / 761 48 19 Fax. 00 371 / 761 80 15 http://www.dogs.lv E-mail: lkf@apollo.lv Młodzieżowy : 3 CACJ, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC. Niestety Łotysze zmienili zasady dla Polaków trzeba mieć mł. championat innego kraju niż Polska Champion : 3 CAC, między pierwszym CAC a ostatnim CAC musi upłynąć 1 rok i 1 dzień; jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC; jest przyznawane tylko jeden CAC dla psa i suki spośród psów z klasy otwartej, championów i pośredniej, jeśli ma młodzieżowy Championat Łotwy wystaczy 1 CAC, między pierwszym CACJ a CAC musi upłynąć 1 rok i 1 dzień; jeśli juz ma się Championa Łotwy nie otrzymuje się CAC Niestety Łotysze zmienili zasady: dla Polaków: trzeba mieć championat innego kraju niz Polska Baltic Champion: 3 championaty z krajów: Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia MACEDONIA Kennel Association of the Republic of Macedonia ul Kosta Novakovic 4-8 P.O.Box 728 91000 SKOPJE Tel. 00 389 / 2 2 465 333, 00 389 / 2 2 465 133 Fax. 00 389 / 2 2 465 333 E-mail: karmkd@yahoo.com Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ w tym co najmniej 1 CACJ z międzynarodówki z od 2 sedziów, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CACJ Champion: 4 CAC w tym co najmniej 1 CAC z międzynarodówki, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień od 3 sędziów, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC MALTA Malta Kennel Club 54, rue d'Argens MSIDA, MSD 05 MALTA Tel. 00.356.34.35.24 Fax. 00.356.34.35.24 http://www.maltakennelclub.org E-mail: info@maltakennelclub.org Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 4 CAC, ale jeśli pies ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczą 2 CAC MOŁDAWIA Uniunea Chinologica din Moldova Armeana Str., 30, Ap.103 B Chisinau - Moldavia Tel. + 373.22.27.03.83, + 372.22.27.18.97 Fax. + 373.22.27.18.97 http://www.thedog.md E-mail: uchm@moldovacc.md Młodzieżowy: 2 CAC, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC Champion: 3 CAC, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC MONAKO Societe Canine de Monaco Avenue d'Ostende 12 - Palais des Congres 98000 MONTE CARLO Tel. 00 377 / 93 50 55 14 Fax. 00 377 / 93 30 55 03 Champion: 2 CAC NIEMCY Verband für das Deutsche Hundewesen Postfach 10 41 54 44 041 DORTMUND Tel. 00-49-231 / 56 50 00 Fax. 00-49-231 / 59 24 40 http://www.vdh.de E-mail: info@vdh.de Młodzieżowy : 3 CACJ od 2 sędziów Champion : 5 CAC (w tym przynajmniej trzy na wystawie międzynarodowej lub zwykłej, nie więcej niż 2 na klubówkach, CAC na wystawie VDH-Europasier-Zuchtschau and Bundessieger-Zuchtschau liczy się podwójnie, R.CAC na wystawie VDH-Europasier-Zuchtschau and Bundessieger-Zuchtschau liczy się jako 1 CAC ) od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień Dla psów które otrzymały 1 CAC przed 01.09.2004 są nieco inne warunki: 4 CAC w tym przynajmniej 2 na wystawie międzynarodowej lub zwykłej, CAC na wystawie VDH-Europasier-Zuchtschau and Bundessieger-Zuchtschau liczy się pojedyńczo, R.CAC nie liczą się Weteran: 3 CAC w klasie weteranów, od 2 różnych sędziów NORWEGIA Norsk Kennel Klub Nils Hansen vei, 20 Box 163 BRYN 0611 OSLO 6 Tel. 00 47 / 21 60 09 00, Fax. 00 47 / 21 60 09 01 http://www.nkk.no E-mail: info@nkk.no Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 3 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 3 sędziów, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC, ostatni CAC musi być uzyskany w wieku powyżej 2 lat (male rasy powyżej 15 miesiąca) Nordic Champion: posiadanie 3 championatów spośród 4 krajów: Danii, Szwecji, Norwegii i Finlandii POLSKA Związek Kynologiczny w Polsce ul. Nowy-Swiat 35 00 029 Warszawa Tel. 00 48 / 228 26 05 74 Fax. 00 48 / 228 26 46 54 http://www.zkwp.pl E-mail: zg@zkwp.pl Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej lub klubowej) od 3 sędziów, Champion : 3 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej lub klubowej) od 3 sędziów, między pierwszym i ostatnim CAC musi upłynąć co najmniej 6 miesięcy i 1 dzień PORTUGALIA Clube Portugés de Canicultura Rua Frei Carlos 7 1600 095 LISBONNE Tel. 00 351 / 21 799 47 90 Fax. 00 351 / 21 799 47 99 http://www.cpc.pt E-mail: info@cpc.pt Młodzieżowy : nie ma Champion : 4 CAC od 3 sędziów, w tym przynajmniej jeden CAC musi pochodzić z określonej wystawy w Lisbonie RUMUNIA Asociatia Chinologica Romana Str. Popa Tatu, 61, Sector 1, 70771 CP 262 - O.P 12, 014750 BUCAREST Tel. 00 40 / 21 314 37 63, Fax. 00 40 / 21 314 37 63 http://www.ach.ro E-mail: achro@xnet.ro Młodzieżowy : 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 2 sędziów, oprócz tego organizowana jest raz w roku wystawa Romanian Open, gdzie uzyskanie CACJ jest równoznaczne z uzyskaniem tytułu młodzieżowego championa Champion : 3 CAC w tym: 2 CAC na międzynarodówce albo klubówce 1 CAC na międzynarodowce albo klubówce albo krajówce maksymalna kwalifikacja ( zakładam że ocena doskonała) na klubówce, jeśli nie ma klubu to CAC z międzynarodowki od 3 różnych sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 7 miesięcy albo jeśli ma się championat wystarczy uzyskanie CACIB-a oprócz tego organizowana jest raz w roku wystawa Romanian Open, gdzie uzyskanie CACIB-a jest równoznaczne z uzyskaniem tytułu championa CAC jest jeden na płeć, z klas pośredniej, użytkowej i otwartej CAMPION ROMÂNIA CUM LAUDAE - 3 zwycięstwa w klasie championów SAN MARINO Kennel Club San Marino Via F. Fiori, 27 47895 DOMAGNANO Tel. 00 378 / 901 842 Fax. 00 378 / 901 842 E-mail: kcsm@omniway.sm http://webspace.omniway.sm/kcsm/ Młodzieżowy : 1 CACJ Champion : 2 CAC w klasie championów nie otrzymuje się CAC SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA KINOLOSKI SAVEZ SRBIJE I CRNE GORE Alekse Nenadovica 19-23 11000 BEOGRAD Tel. 00 381 / 11 344 58 72, 00 381 / 11 344 58 73 Fax. 00 381 / 11 243 76 52 http://www.jks.co.yu E-mail: jks@yubc.net Młodzieżowy : 3 CACJ od 2 sędziów Champion : 4 CAC od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 6 miesięcy i 1 dzień SŁOWACJA Slovenska Kynologicka Jednota Stefanikova, 10 SK-811 05 BRATISLAVA Tel. 00 421 / 2 52.49.22.98 Fax. 00 421 / 2 52.49. 22.98 http://www.skj.sk E-mail: kynologia@skj.sk Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 2 sędziów, można zamienić 1 CAC uzyskany do wieku 24 miesięcy na CACJ Champion : 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 2 sędziów, CAC muszą być zdobyte w przynajmniej dwóch sezonach wystawowych (sezon wystawowy = rok kalendarzowy), można zamienić 3 R.CAC na CAC – owej zmiany można dokonać tylko raz Grand: moga uzyskac psy posiadające tytuł Championa Słowacji, konieczne sa trzy zwycięstwa w klasie championów w tym jedno na międzynarodowej razem z tytułem CACIB, od 2 różnych sędziów Weteran: 3 CAC w klasie weteranów, w tym jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej, od 2 różnych sędziów SŁOWENIA Kinoloska Zveza Slovenije Ilirska 27 Slo - 61000 LJUBLJANA Tel. 00 386 / 1 234 09 50 Fax. 00 386 / 1 234 09 60 http://www.kinoloska-zveza.si E-mail: kinoloska.zveza-slo@siol.net Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 2 sędziów, można zamienić 1 CAC uzyskany do wieku 24 miesięcy na CACJ Champion : 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej dwa na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 4 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień SZWECJA Svenska Kennelklubben Rinkebysvängen 70 163 85 SPÄNGA Tel. 00 46 / 8 795 30 00 Fax. 00 46 / 8 795 30 40 http://www.skk.se Młodzieżowy : nie ma Champion : 3 CAC od dwóch sędziów, jeśli ma championat wystarczy 1 CAC, ostatni CAC musi być uzyskany w wieku powyżej 2 lat, w klasie championów nie otrzymuje się CAC Nordic Champion: posiadanie 3 championatów spośród 4 krajów: Danii, Szwecji, Norwegii i Finlandii SZWAJCARIA Société Cynologique Suisse Langgassstrasse 8 Case Postale 8276 3001 BERNE Tel. 00 41 / 31 306 62 62 Fax. 00 41 / 31 306 62 60 http://www.hundeweb.org E-mail: skg@hundeweb.org Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ Champion: 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej 2 na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień Weteran: 3 CAC (w tym przynajmniej 1 na wystawie międzynarodowej ) w klasie weteranów, od 2 różnych sędziów UKRAINA Ukrainian Kennel Union P.O.Box 8 01023 KIEV Tel. 00 380 / 44 235 31 24 Fax. 00 380 / 44 235 31 24 E-mail: info@uku.org.ua http://www.ksu.com.ua Młodzieżowy: ? Champion: 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na na kijowskich wystawach) od 4 sędziów okres 1 rok, dla psów zarejestrowanych w Rosji, Moldawii, Rumunii, Bułgarii, Estonii, na Litwie, Łotwie, Bialorusi jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC (Polski nie dotyczy) lub 2 CAC otrzymane na kwietniowej wystawie w Kijowie WĘGRY Magyar Ebtenyésztök Orszagos Egyesülete Tétényi út 128/b-130 1116 BUDAPEST Tel. 00 36 1 / 208 23 01,. 00 36 1 / 208 23 03 Fax. 00 36 1 / 208 23 07 http://www.meoe.net E-mail: meoe@axelero.hu Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 2 sędziów Champion: 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień, Show: 6 CAC (w tym przynajmniej trzy na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień Grand: moga uzyskać psy posiadające tytuł Championa Węgier, konieczne są trzy zwycięstwa w klasie championów, a także Zwycięstwo Rasy podczas wystawiania w klasie championów na wystawie międzynarodowej Weteran: 3 CAC w klasie weteranów, w tym jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej lub klubowej oraz dwa na wystawie krajowej, od 2 różnych sędziów WŁOCHY Ente Nazionale della Cinofilia Italiana Viale Corsica 20 20137 MILANO Tel. 00 39 / 02 700 20 31, 00 39 / 02 700 20 334 Fax. 00 39 / 02 700 20 323 http://www.enci.it E-mail: info@enci.it Młodzieżowy : nie ma Champion : 6 CAC w klasie otwartej od 5 różnych sędziów w tym co najmniej 2 z międzynarodówki ANGLIA nie należy do FCI! The Kennel Club 1 Clarges Street London W1J 8AB Telephone: 0870 606 6750 Fax: 020 7518 1058 http://www.the-kennel-club.org.uk/ Champion: 3 wniosków CC od 3 różnych sędziów, jeden z tych wniosków musi być przyznany po ukończeniu przez psa 12 miesiąca życia FCI INTERCHAMPION Secrétariat Général de la FCI Place Albert 1er, 13 B - 6530 THUIN BELGIQUE Tél: ++32.71/59.12.38 Fax: ++32.71/59.22.29 http://www.fci.be E-mail : info@fci.be Champion: 4 CACIB w 3 różnych krajach od 3 różnych sędziów, odstęp między 1 i ostatnim CACIB musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1dzień Res.CACIB przechodzi w CACIB jeśli pies który otrzymal CACIB w dniu wystawy spełnia warunki do posiadania tytułu Interchampiona